


鸳鸯梦

by romanticengine



Category: nothinghappenedafterhappilyeverafter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticengine/pseuds/romanticengine
Summary: 鴛鴦汽水cheers





	鸳鸯梦

他们的荒诞爱情故事是从他发现马嘉祺那个洞开始的，然后再也没结束。18楼的厕所到八点以后就没有灯，如果有，他也不会发现马嘉祺的血，马嘉祺的洞，他荒诞又美丽的秘密，他其实是一个女孩的事情，他原来很想要他的真相，这一切都是不得不如此而已。陈玺达记得那天手机电筒的光照在他的球鞋上，马嘉祺的背贴着冰冷的墙壁，他们没对视，但他刚刚在手电刺眼的白光里看见有血顺着马嘉祺雪白的大腿流下来，血红得比光更刺眼，已经弄脏的裤子被堂皇地丢在地上，他们也没讲话，只是僵持着。他记得那天小小窗户外的钴蓝色天空，有黄昏后丧气的月光照进来，他看不清马嘉祺的脸色，他脱下外套盖住了他的腿，灵魂出窍地说：我马上回来，你等等我。他虚无地走过他走了一个夏的回廊，公司楼下的灰色大路，月光在室外显得比小窗前柔软许多，他想起他和马嘉祺开玩笑时牵过手，他从背后抱着马嘉祺，笑他说“你比女的还瘦”。他走去超市买了卫生巾，结账的时候售货员用玩味的眼神看他，还问了一句：给女朋友买的啊？他知道解释不清楚，他自己也想不通，只好应付一句“帮我妈买的”就飞快离开了。他回去的时候，马嘉祺正坐在他那一堆裤子上，用湿巾擦干净大腿里面，陈玺达也过去和他并排坐在一起，然后把卫生巾递给他。厕所太黑了，他看不见马嘉祺是什么神色，但至少后来他能想象出他的脆弱迷人了，只是马嘉祺头一次那么笨拙地打理着一个真正作为女孩的自己，他云里雾里，他迷茫的样子有多性感陈玺达也是之后才明白的。他在黑暗中轻轻握住了马嘉祺的手，马嘉祺的手滚烫，在初秋这个厕所已经变得冷，他把马嘉祺的不安和痛苦怀绕在自己的体温里，像一个温柔的拥抱，然后他感觉到马嘉祺的拇指摩擦过他的手背，他们就是这样牵着手交换起秘密来的。  
在他和马嘉祺有秘密之后，他们都不约而同地不去提起，只在自己属于两个人的秘密国度里漫游。他开始燃烧起奇异的兴致，在马嘉祺生理期那几天扮演全天下最体贴的小情郎，比如他请大家喝冰奶茶只给马嘉祺一个人点温的芋圆小丸子，他知道马嘉祺不方便把卫生棉放在宿舍他就放在自己包里，再每天给他带，就连橘子剥好了递给他都要说一句“你放嘴巴里含一会儿不要吃太冷的”……他和马嘉祺之间开始彻底变得亲密，那是一种不动声色的亲密，他们可以坐在同一张沙发上不讲话，两个人分享同一副耳机，他一边听歌一边玩马嘉祺的手，然后两个人都发笑。他从前不懂，后来才发现他早已不再觉得马嘉祺是原来的马嘉祺，他逐渐像保护一个女孩一样爱他，从背后抱他的时候变得缱绻起来，到最后他终于忍不住，在马嘉祺的房间里第一次吻了他。他坐在窗边的大理石台上，手抱着马嘉祺的腰，马嘉祺骑在他腿上，被他毫不知羞地搂着亲，像一株纤细娇柔的香雪兰。他不知道马嘉祺的身体原来这么软，他就像个柔软的秘密，被他霸道地占有着，然后马嘉祺和他分开嘴唇，脱掉了自己的T恤——陈玺达是第一个见到马嘉祺裸体的人，这不是他想的，但他觉得很美。他见过别的男孩赤裸上身，他也摸过女孩子的身体，软软的腰上面是胸罩的钢圈，这时候女孩会脸红地挣开他的手，娇笑着骂他是色鬼。马嘉祺的裸体是纯情的，他一点也料不到他今后的放荡，他的胸部平坦得像小男孩，乳头红红的，像什么树上结的小小果实，他的肚子也平坦，纯情得像一片雪地。陈玺达忍不住把脸埋进他胸里，惹得马嘉祺笑起来，原来马嘉祺的胸真的像他的身体一样软，甚至更软，软得完全不是男孩的胸，是温柔乡。然后陈玺达意难平地抬起眼睛问马嘉祺：嘉祺，你会不会有小宝宝啊。马嘉祺从上往下和他对视，看见他圆圆的棕色眼睛好甜蜜，又像甘梅又像龙眼肉，他觉得陈玺达天真烂漫得可以，于是回答道：医生说不能，但是你可以努力。  
之后他们拥有了自己的暗语，陈玺达总是故意说“今天我要和小马哥一起努力”，马嘉祺在人群里对他笑，晚上他们就脱掉衣服，像发情的小兔子一样抱在一起。他们最常玩的游戏是陈玺达钻进马嘉祺的被子里，悄悄脱掉他的裤子，去亲他腿间那个粉色的洞。他在学着和马嘉祺的另一张嘴接吻，是14岁为了讨好什么漂亮又高傲的小女孩最最献宝的吻法，他用舌头卷过柔软的肉瓣，温柔地入侵他身体里还有一个女孩的秘密，小洞湿湿地害羞地颤抖，像是喜欢他。他猜马嘉祺在睡觉之前用手指插了自己一次，或者两次，他猜他会先舔湿自己的食指和中指，然后轻轻把指尖刺进那个水光淋漓的肉缝里去，他下午的时候看见他的腿绞在一起，不知道湿了多少次？不知道他自己做的时候会不会喊他的名字呢？这个时候马嘉祺该装作被他舔醒了（其实他早就忍不住笑得发抖），他会像刚出生被风吹过的湿漉漉的小奶猫，可以被偷跑进来的风给揉碎了，陈玺达知道他醒了才从他腿间钻出来找他索个吻。马嘉祺也顾不得他要吻的那张嘴刚刚舔过什么，他和他的嘴唇难舍难分，好像在偷情一般压抑又疯狂，但在爱中做爱的每一刻他都以为自己很爱很爱陈玺达，这爱可以短暂但必须炙热到可以烧毁整颗星球再无疾而终，爱到就算殉情也不想和他分开。而陈玺达在闭上眼睛吻他的时候认定他们一定能在一起的，他们现在还是住在水晶球里唱歌跳舞的小男孩，到未来也会到人间去的吧。他想想又觉得荒唐，他好像真的把马嘉祺当成一个女孩了，但马嘉祺是这世上许多女孩的男孩、王子，他可能要去救好多人的春梦，但马嘉祺却是他一个人的女孩，他可以为了这个如梦似幻的女孩去做最浪漫的宇宙飞行士，去星星上偷玫瑰送给她，代表他的真心。马嘉祺被他抱在怀里的身体好柔软，比肉眼看起来更小，好像一个纸箱就能装下。他插入的时候总是怕把他下面那个小洞给撑破了，他一边珍爱地吻他，吻他的嘴唇吻他的眼泪，一边小心翼翼地不敢把只在夜晚才出现的小女孩弄坏，他感觉到马嘉祺扭动的腰把床单扭成一个白色的漩涡，他们一起坠入白色的温暖海洋，马嘉祺的洞紧紧吸着他的阴茎。他第一次的时候做就把马嘉祺弄到潮吹了，其实那天马嘉祺那天也流了血，他慌得不行，马嘉祺却没掉眼泪只是笑着温柔地抱他，吹出来水顺着大腿流到床单上，他还傻傻地说：嘉祺，女孩子果然是水做的啊，你看床单都好湿了。他把马嘉祺的耳朵都说红了，脑子里却只剩下爱和爱，他们第一次浑身赤裸地抱在一起，他的身体好烫但马嘉祺比幻想更美，他说，我好爱你啊。  
他带马嘉祺去过他喜欢的恒温游泳馆，周三很早很早的早晨，两个人偷偷约会。马嘉祺不太会游泳，他就抱着马嘉祺在温热的水里飘来飘去，闪光的水滴挂在马嘉祺眼角像滴心碎的眼泪，他乖乖待在陈玺达怀里，甜美又人畜无害。陈玺达抱着他沉入深水区，然后他们在蓝色的水里接吻，发丝都飘起来，陈玺达笑得嘴角跑出一串透明的气泡，像波动的水晶球，马嘉祺抬头看了看头顶，水把他们留在这，和全世界隔离开来，让他们独自相爱，他们的国度就只剩下水流动的声音和彼此的呼吸。后来他和马嘉祺讲了很多甜蜜的情话，在水光波动的蓝色地下快乐地坠入爱河，好像爱情故事的剧终。于是后来马嘉祺躺在明蓝的房间里手指夹着烟抖动，15岁的纤细身体在白色的床单里像一团湿淋淋融化的肉桂冰淇淋，像是演着一出动人的廉价艳情片，陈玺达被他迷得地转天旋，还以为这是他们的从此以后，他们的幸福快乐。天花板上的镜子在性欲里摇摇欲坠，马嘉祺的左边手臂撑起一边身体，另一只手夹着他的蓝莓爆珠去抚摸陈玺达的头发，旖旎又快乐，任由他在他身体里进进出出。他的身子斜得像个悬崖，人却甜蜜得像个宝贝，陈玺达发现他是个幻影，他又是男孩又是女孩，他腿间湿湿的洞包裹住他14岁所有湿湿的梦，那些梦像是绮丽色情的万花筒，折射出千千万万个马嘉祺，他们是他的女友他的妻子、他的姐姐还有他的秘密情人，他们分别占据了他的每一次性交，到后来有个主持人站在聚光灯下问他，你要不要砸蛋？他说好啊，然后叮地一声，金蛋炸开跳出一笼闪闪发光的彩带，赤裸又柔软的马嘉祺亮晶晶地坐在中间，他把雪白的大腿打开，里面有只属于小达的洞。从此以后，他每夜都拥有一个马嘉祺，有化着妆的艳丽大姐姐，有娇弱的小妻子，有给他舔到射进喉咙的高中女友，有婊子，也有纯情少女，还有他会抽烟的秘密情人。马嘉祺很会演，他腻腻地喊他名字，白色的烟漂浮在他的尖牙上面迅速消失，他的嘴唇好红，像一只美丽的鬼。马嘉祺那张嘴，含过他的阴茎，讲过见不得人的下流话，唱过歌，笑过，两片嘴唇之间含过紫色的圆形糖果，现在被细细的烟霸占。陈玺达想：他的身体也像他嘴里那种细细的白色香烟，既细又长，一揉就软，吸一口就会吐些带香味的东西。他嘴里的蓝莓烟雾化成一句又一句的娇喘，嘴里吐出有色情蓝莓香的性幻想，要陈玺达操进他的子宫，要他舔他的乳头，他一边说一边还假惺惺地掉起眼泪来，色欲中裹挟着绝望的碎片，哭得陈玺达心都碎了，那一刻他愿意为他掉下这22楼，掉进混沌掉进旋涡，都可以。  
即便如此，他没问过马嘉祺为什么会抽烟，也没问过马嘉祺为什么会哭，因为他总是像个迷。陈玺达不想显得太幼稚，因为他恨自己幼稚。马嘉祺偶尔会牵着他的手和别人讲话，和别人笑着，然后把他大了许多的手掌抛来抛去，再嗔怪地望他一眼，假装温柔地问他：哎，我有没有弄痛你啊？他无法把这份假装出来的温柔解释给别人听，但他就是明白马嘉祺的温柔，马嘉祺的残忍，他的秘密他全都懂，好像他们在交合时变成了双胞胎，拥有了什么思维相通的灵犀。马嘉祺真正的温柔是在做爱时珍爱地抚摸他的头发，他吻他的脸颊他的嘴唇，让他射在里面，像一颗琥珀一样包裹他14岁的性欲，而他也容忍他那些奇妙的kink，他们就是这样温柔又残忍地融化在一起，疯狂地恋爱着、疯狂地掌控着彼此的十几岁。他一人独享着马嘉祺怪异曼丽的割裂，他假作的轻佻，他偶然掉的眼泪，最后在这样狂野天真的爱情里，他开始恨马嘉祺，恨他没有告诉他的那件事情，恨他说谎，恨他抽的烟，他恨马嘉祺一个人把属于他们两个的事情一笔带过，恨他没说出口的痛苦。他的恨都源自于爱，爱得难舍难分，每当他被马嘉祺抱着的时候，他的脸贴着马嘉祺薄薄的胸口，听见他肌肤之下的呼吸声像一片春天的海，马嘉祺搂着他的颈子，像他从未有过的姐姐一样亲他的发旋，那一刻他多想把活过的人生都卖掉，他就这样搬进这个拥抱里久久地流浪和冒险。马嘉祺就是他的冒险。到很久以后，久到离谱，久到马嘉祺和陈玺达都不再是小男孩的时候，马嘉祺站在月台上，穿堂风吹过空荡荡的火车站，天色才是雾蒙蒙的蟹壳青，还有轮月亮在他头顶发亮，他的心突然沸腾起来。他想起来原来某一次，他和陈玺达爱得死去活来、动地惊天，14岁的陈玺达在水里向他求婚了，他的眼睛比天上的星星月亮还美还闪光，他说：嘉祺，你和我结婚吧。马嘉祺也不明白他们在爱些什么，但是他记得他那时爱陈玺达爱得想和他殉情。像是浪漫宇宙里诞生了一次无限延伸的summer love，他坐在清晨的游泳馆里，陈玺达湿漉漉地躺在他腿上，把脸埋进他的白毛衣里，用冰凉的嘴唇亲他的肚子。陈玺达的嘴巴隔着他的肚子亲吻他们的小孩，他不知情，他爱他爱得最纯真，他也伸手去摸陈玺达的头发，不知道这幻象多久会碎。在夏天过去之后他才知道，真正属于陈玺达的幻象不是一场属于男孩们的婚礼，不是一个温热泳池，不是天上的星星他想去摘，而是他的维纳斯从贝壳里走出来在任何一个他可以去的地方和他相爱，那个听得见回声的厕所，在他们走了一个夏的回廊，在他梦中的巴黎，在另一个人想去的挪威，在宇宙和银河流浪和冒险。因为嘉祺是爱神。所以即使这爱情故事总有一个结局，那也会休止在蓝色天空的小小月亮上，但是月亮永远是月亮，爱情永远是爱情，夏天也永远会有雷声，他们就可以永远在丧气又温柔的月光下不知羞耻地寻欢。


End file.
